


You belong to me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller returns to EmCity early season 5 instead of going to protective custody. Beecher's cellmate wasn't the Colonel but someone he could relate better too. Keller gets jealous and starts asking questions. Oh and the new cellmate is dead. Can you compete with a ghost?<br/>Guest starring Omar White because I've gone mad apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong to me

The signing in process was familiar to Keller, far too familiar. He was back in EmCity after charges against him were dropped since agent Taylor had died under mysterious circumstances. Back in EmCity, more importantly back in a building that had Toby in it. He only wondered what Toby hadn’t mentioned in his letters. If he’d made new friends while Chris was away. Or worse, new lovers. He’d done a stint as the resident EmCity slut, who’s to say that had worn off? Chris took a deep breath and waited for his new sponsor.

“You two already know each other in far too intimate detail” said Murphy and nodded towards a very familiar figure. Toby. Chris nodded. “Yeah we do” he said and barely suppressed a smile. Toby beamed at him and lead him to their new pod. Things were looking up.

 

Same old, same old. Ryan was running whatever scam he did, but Redding led the Homeboys after Adebisi’s death. Said was still leader of the Muslims, and the annoying Omar White was bouncing in and out of solitary like a hyperactive Bugs Bunny. He’d shanked McManus, but Mc Manus being who he was, he was still trying to reform White. Fucking idiot. White was no threat, but he was nuisance all the same. He badly needed shanking. Vern was still ringleader and scourge of the earth with Robson at his side, tongue up his ass. Hopefully only metaphorically, but you never knew.

 

Nothing happened the first day. Except for Timmy Kirk offering a blowjob, he did that for everyone so he didn’t feel chosen. Clothier also declined in plain view of the Christians. Toby had been mostly silent, reading a book and avoiding his gaze. What had happened while he was away to provoke that response? What was going on in that intricate and complex mind of Toby’s this time?

 

“Who was your cellmate while I was away?” he asked after lights out. He was longing to reclaim Toby, but that question had been bothering him all day.  
“Dan Wiseman” said Toby. “He’s dead now. The Aryans did him for being my friend I guess.”  
Friend. How close was that? As close as lovers?  
“What was he in for?”  
“Manslaughter. He saved a woman from being raped and got carried away. And he embezzled money to cover up his gambling debts.”  
“Guess you got on like a house on fire, huh?”  
“We were friends Chris, that’s all. We had a things in common. He was there for me.”  
“So you didn’t fuck him?”

“Oh God Chris, no. He was straight. He loved his wife.”’  
“So did you”  
“I’m not you. I can’t seduce anybody and anything with a pulse. And I don’t want to either. I love you” Toby’s eyes were full of love and devotion. Chris let his doubts rest and kissed him hard on the mouth. They had a lot of catching up to do.

 

“So who was this Wiseman guy?” asked Chris while playing cards with Ryan.  
“Wiseman? Toby’s cellmate. Why am I not surprised you’re asking that. He whacked a rapist and stole some money from his company. He and Beecher were real tight until the Aryans shanked him in the showers”  
“Were they fucking?”  
“I don’t know, okay k-boy. I don’t go looking for stuff like that. I’m straight.”  
“So you say. You ever saw them kiss or anything?”  
“Eww, no. They might have hugged but that was it”  
That was bad enough. If Wiseman weren’t already dead, he’d have to kill him again. So how do you exorcise a ghost? It was bad enough with Toby’s dead wife and Vern always wanting to get in his pants while killing him at once. Yeah. Old Vern might deny it, but he still wanted Toby’s ass.

 

He asked around as much as he could. No one had seen Toby and Wiseman do more than hug, but the thought wouldn’t let go. He didn’t even know what his ghostly rival looked like. Toby wouldn’t screw a total Quasimodo, but you never knew.

 

While talking to Toby he could not let the Wiseman subject drop. Toby looked more troubled with each question. He knew he’d hit a nerve. He couldn’t let this go, despite being back with Toby. He fucked him each night, trying to drown his sense of doubt with sex. Toby was never unsatisfied, but some part of him was unreachable. It was driving him mad. He needed Toby’s complete surrender and had no way ensuring it.

 

He looked at White as patiently as he could. The man was twitching like he always did, not keeping still for a second.  
“What did you see Toby and Wiseman do?” asked Keller.  
“They were, y’know doing fag stuff in the laundry. I wasn’t comin’ lookin for none of that, just wanted to score some tits, even though McManus would hate that. But I couldn’t stop, I can’t stop man. I’m an addict. I can’t help it”  
“What did they do exactly?” asked Keller and tried to avoid strangling White right there.  
“Hands down each other’s pants, and breathin’ heavy like they do, and I just ran, needed to get tits and Poet was gonna be there and they had to ruin it with that unnatural shit man. You know that’s sick, going to hell for that..”  
Keller had White’s throat in a strong grip just to stop the words from pouring out. He was not going to hell over that. Maybe over other things, but not that.  
“Keller! Let him go or you’re going to the hole!” shouted Murphy. Keller released his grip slowly, as White started breathing and rambling again. Irritating fuck.

 

“Okay, okay,” said Toby angrily. “If you must know, and I know you do, I let him screw me once. He loved me, but it was just the once. I would have let him do more. You wanna know why?”  
“I guess.”  
“You saved my life, but I still cared for him. Do you hate me now? Will you kill me?” asked Toby defiantly.  
“Toby, god, no, I love you. But you hurt me by lying.”

“So what do we do?”  
“Was he good?”  
“Oh Chris don’t”  
“Well was he? Better than me?”  
“No. Nobody is, never”  
“Did he kiss better than I do?”  
“No. C’mon Chris don’t do this”

“Did you love him?” asked Keller, eyes distant and mouth set in a hard curve.  
“A little. But not like I love you”

“Prove it” said Chris and moved next to him. “Prove how much you love me and only me”  
Toby kissed him and then slid to his knees at the back of the pod. Broad daylight, complete madness of course. But Chris wouldn’t let this go without a lot of effort from his side. Toby sucked Chris with a great deal of concentration. He tried to remember everything Chris liked. It wasn’t so difficult to recall at all. Chris pulled out of his mouth and pushed Toby down on the floor. “Is this what he did?” he asked and had Toby on all fours, a tight grip on his neck. “No,” panted Toby as Chris pushed deep inside. The pain was blinding, but pleasure soon followed. No, Dan had never been like this. He was fumbling and earnest, and asking for permission with each move. He didn’t take full possession of Toby’s body and soul with each touch.  
“Did he make you feel like this?” asked Chris.  
“No, no.”  
“Am I the only one for you?”  
Toby could barely answer yes as Chris rode him hard. He came, while hoping the hacks wouldn’t come looking. He and Chris got dressed quickly enough. “I cared for him,” said Toby. “But only because I couldn’t be with you. What we had was never as deep as what you and I have.”  
“I forgive you,” said Chris. Maybe he really did. But even if he did, he’d always have his eye on Toby to make sure he never strayed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
